


yellow.

by LikeAPanda



Series: inevitable colours (kinds of love) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Poetry story, Short Story, eye colours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPanda/pseuds/LikeAPanda
Summary: the sun comparedto you is thedarkest placei've everseen.because you shineso brightlike the yellow inyour eyes.





	1. mark x donghyuck

 

 

the sun compared

to you is the

darkest place

i've ever

seen.

 

because you shine

so bright

like the yellow in

your eyes.

 

 


	2. p.1

**yellow.**

 

 

hyuck was new in the city.

 

mark could hear the people talking.

 

 

 


	3. p.2

 

 

one of his friends told him,

how he was so fascinated

by the eyes of

the new kid.

 

how the deep blue

reminded him so

much of the

darkest night sky,

with all the stars

worshipping the moon.

 

he told mark how

he fell in love over and

over again, as soon as

his eyes got lost in

the mysterious blue ones of

hyuck.

 

 

mark told him that he should ask him out.

 

his friend said no, it's not like this.

 

 


	4. p.3

 

 

one of his friends told him,

how she was so fascinated

by the eyes of

the new kid.

 

how the light brown

reminded her so

much of hazelnuts,

sparkling under the

bright afternoon sun.

 

she told mark how

she fell in love over and

over again, as soon as

her eyes got lost in

the mysterious brown ones of

hyuck.

 

 

mark told her that she should ask him out.

 

his friend said no, it's not like this.

 

 


	5. p.4

 

 

hyuck was new in the school.

 

mark could hear his friends whispering.

 

 


	6. p.5

 

 

one of his friends told him,

how he was so fascinated

by the eyes of

the new kid.

 

how the deep green

reminded him of

the grass,

littered with the

most beautiful flowers he

could imagine.

 

he told mark how

he felt the urge to

kiss the new kid, as soon

as his eyes got lost in

the mysterious green ones of

hyuck.

 

 

mark told him that he should go for it.

 

his friend said no, it's not like this.

 

 


	7. p.6

 

 

one of his friends told him,

how he was so fascinated

by the eyes of

the new kid.

 

how the deep purple

reminded him

so much of

his favourite flower,

blooming in his garden,

and shining in the

admiration he

held for it.

 

he told mark how

he felt the urge to

kiss the new kid, as soon

as his eyes got lost in

the mysterious purple ones of

hyuck.

 

 

mark told him that he should go for it.

 

his friend said no, it's not like this.

 

 


	8. p.7

 

 

hyuck was new in the class.

 

mark could hear him introducing.

 

 


	9. p.8

 

 

one of his friends told him,

how she was so fascinated

by the eyes of

the new kid.

 

how the light turquoise

reminded her of

the sea,

glistening in the light

of the day, with

so much depth hidden

in it.

 

she told mark how

she wanted to hold his hand and

never let go again, as soon

as her eyes got lost in

the mysterious turquoise ones of

hyuck.

 

 

mark told her that she should do it.

 

his friend said no, it's not like this.

 

 


	10. p.9

 

 

one of his friends told him,

how he was so fascinated

by the eyes of

the new kid.

 

how the orange-like

reminded him of

fire,

burning with so much

passion and so

strong, like it could

swallow you whole.

 

he told mark how

he wanted to hold his hand and

never let go again, as soon

as his eyes got lost in

the mysterious orange-like ones of

hyuck.

 

 

mark told him that he should do it.

 

his friend said no, it's not like this.

 

 


	11. p.10

 

 

hyuck was new in his friend group.

 

mark could feel his eyes on him.

 

 


	12. p.11

 

 

one of his friends told him,

how he was so fascinated

by the eyes of

the new kid.

 

how the light blue

reminded him of

the seemingly endless sky,

when no clouds are

covering the shine.

 

he told mark how

he wanted to be near him

all the time, as soon

as his eyes got lost in

the mysterious blue ones of

hyuck.

 

 

mark told him that he should just do it.

 

his friend said no, it's not like this.

 

 

 


	13. p.12

 

 

one of his friends told him,

how she was so fascinated

by the eyes of

the new kid.

 

how the deep brown

reminded her of

the trees,

standing so still on this

planet, and being the

reason why they could

live.

 

she told mark how

she wanted to be near him

all the time, as soon

as her eyes got lost in

the mysterious brown ones of

hyuck.

 

 

mark told her that she should just do it.

 

his friend said no, it's not like this.

 

 


	14. p.13

 

 

hyuck was new as his best friend.

 

mark could feel their hands intertwined.

 

 


	15. p.14

 

 

once, mark told hyuck,

how he was so fascinated

by the eyes of

the other.

 

he told him,

how his friends talked

about the most beautiful colours

that he could ever

imagine.

 

how they described his eyes

like they were the most

mysterious ones they

had ever seen.

 

how they fell in love with them

over and over again.

 

mark told hyuck,

how he was so confused

by the eyes of

the other.

 

because his friends

described so many different

colours, but the only one

he could see was

yellow,

reminding him of

the sun.

 

he told him,

that the sun compared to him,

was the darkest place

he'd ever seen,

because he shined so bright,

mark could go blind

over again.

 

mark told him

how he fell in love with him,

how he felt the urge to kiss him so badly,

how he wanted to hold his hand and

be near him all the time.

 

and hyuck told him that he felt the same.

 

 


	16. p.15

 

 

hyuck was new in his relationship.

 

mark could feel his lips on him.

 

 

**yellow.**

 

**\- happy love**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the third inevitable colour!
> 
> hope you liked it uwu


End file.
